A Trancy Christmas
by Lady Trancy 1
Summary: As Earl of Trancy, Alois has an obligation to keep up with one of England's ever growing popular holidays; but that doesn't mean he's in the mood for celebrating it. A traumatizing past, combined with the responsibility of a new status makes Christmastime quite difficult for the Earl. Though he may just find happiness from a very unlikely source...


''It looks horrible!''

Alois Trancy was standing in front of his stairwell, glaring at the garland which was entwined in between the pillars on the railing. ''It's all wrong! Set it up again.'' He placed his hands on hips and watched The Triplets move about, fixing the garland again for the _third_ time. The Earl sighed in frustration. _It's unbelievable how incompetent they can be sometimes._

Claude entered the room, carrying a cardboard box. A piece of silver string was sticking out of the top. Alois looked at him, unimpressed. ''And what's that?''

''Tinsel,'' Claude answered, holding the box out in front of him.

Alois picked up a piece of the tinsel with two fingers, then let it drop back down. ''Feels like rubbish. Why do we have to celebrate this stupid holiday, anyway?''

''Well,'' Claude began, adjusting his glasses, ''since this is your first month back as Earl of Trancy, it would seem appropriate that a noble such as yourself take part in a holiday which is now common in England. Reputation is very important."

''I know, I know,'' came the reply. He crossed his arms, sighing again.

Claude knew his master disapproved of a lot of things, but something about the way he was acting concerned him more than how one of his usual mood swings would. "'Then what is wrong, master?''

Alois looked at Claude, then back at The Triplets. ''It's them,'' he stammered. ''They can't put the bloody plant up right. Make sure they fix it.'' Then he turned around, storming out of the foyer. Claude watched the boy leave, narrowing his eyes.

* * *

Later that day, Claude was walking through an upstairs hallway, carrying boxes of ornaments to take downstairs. Hannah was carrying a few empty boxes, walking in the opposite direction of Claude. Just as they were about to pass each other, they each stopped walking.

''The master doesn't quite seem to be in the holiday spirit,'' muttered Hannah.

''He simply needs time to adjust,'' replied Claude.

''Is that so?'' Claude looked at the maid from the corner of his eye, but didn't respond. Hannah continued, ''I intend on making sure this Christmas goes well for him.''

''As do I.''

The demons separated, continuing on towards their destinations.

* * *

That night, Alois sat in the parlor, dressed in a red vest and a red jacket. Claude stood in front of the boy, pouring him a hot cup of tea. Alois watched the brown liquid fall into the mug, a frown on his face.

''Here you go, master,'' Claude said, handing the drink to him. Alois took a sip, his expression still sour. ''Since it is Christmas Eve, is there any special request you'd like to-"

''Absolutely not,'' spat Alois, looking off to the side. ''This holiday has been spoiled."

''Oh?'' Claude said, raising an eyebrow. ''How so?''

Alois' hands started to shake, causing the tea to splash around inside the mug. ''By those…monsters. The monsters who took away my village. You know who they are, Claude. You said so yourself!''

''I have,'' came the reply, ''and as your loyal servant, I vow to track them down and eliminate them for you."

''It still doesn't make up for what they've done,'' Alois said, tipping the cup over causing the tea to spill into the saucer. He stood up abruptly, walking over to the window. The sun had just set, and the sky was tinted a pale pink. ''You have to stay by my side no matter what, Claude. Promise me that. "

Claude got down on one knee, bowing his head. ''Yes, your highness."

* * *

Nighttime had fallen. There was a dusting of snowflakes covering the ground. A much younger-looking version of Alois, as well as his brother Luca, were standing side by side on a dirt path. They wore extra rags on top of their worn-torn clothes to shield their skin from the chilly air.

''Brrr, its cold,'' Luca said, shuddering. He pulled a piece of fabric that was acting as a scarf up to his chin.

Alois looked at Luca, trying to smile in spite of his chattering teeth. ''We'll make it down to the village. It's just over this hill.''

''D-do ya think they'll have something to eat for us down there?'' Luca asked. "Or maybe something warm to drink?''

''We'll find something,'' exclaimed Alois. ''And if we're lucky, we can get some of that hot chocolate." Luca brightened at his brother's words. He had never tasted hot chocolate before, but from what Alois described, it sounded much better than stale bread crumbs and moldy pieces of fruit.

Despite the increasing downpour of snow, the boys trotted down towards the village, determined to find some place warm to stay. They knew it was a small, grubby type of a town but that didn't matter—food was food, and shelter was shelter.

However, once they reached the bottom, the scene before them made their jaws drop. The small little village was didn't look grimy or tattered. Snow covered the ground and dusted the houses' rooftops, making them look fresh and pristine. Every single street lamp was on, bathing the town in light. The shops were lit up with dazzling displays in every window. People lined the streets, singing carols. There was even a Christmas tree set up in the middle of the village square! Alois and Luca had never seen anything like it.

''Everything's all…pretty, Jim." Luca, exclaimed. Alois remained silent, completely floored.

When he looked over to his side, one street lamp in particular caught his eye. The flame inside of it seemed different than the others—it was bouncing around in the glass case, as if it wanted to break free. Alois stared at it, the light reflecting in his pupils. But then a sinking feeling started to form in his stomach. There was something about it that just wasn't…right. Before he could figure out what it was, the flame started to expand. It bounced out of the glass case, causing the lamp post to burn to the ground. The fire spread rapidly, setting the ground ablaze. Flames traveled across the village at remarkable speed, turning houses and people into ash.

Alois staggered backwards, terror washing over his him. All of the village's beauty had been engulfed by wild flames, the lively citizens turned into corpses. Alois turned towards his brother, prepared to grab his hand and run. But Luca was no longer standing next to him.

Beads of sweat pricked the back of Alois' neck. He was close to panic. _Where's Luca? WHERE'S LUCA?_ Then his gaze traveled downwards towards the ground. He gasped. His brother lay lifeless in front of him, his eyes wide and unblinking.

Alois dropped to his knees. ''No!''

He wrapped Luca in his arms, trying to hold back tears. ''Luca, no! Please, wake up! PLEASE!

* * *

Alois woke with a start. He was sitting up in his bed, panting rapidly. Sunlight was beginning to peek through the curtains. No sooner did he realize where he was, when Hannah entered the room. She was carrying a fresh change of clothes with her. ''Merry Christmas, Master." She laid the clothes on Alois' bed, causing him to jump. ''Is something w-'"

''Claude!'' he shouted. ''Get Claude!''

Slightly alarmed, Hannah scurried backwards, rushing out the door. Moments later Claude came into room, approaching Alois' bedside.

''Claude!'' Alois said, wrapping his arms around the butler's waist.

Claude stiffened. ''I am here, master. What seems to be the matter?''

Alois tightened his grip around the butler, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. ''Nothing, Claude. Not anymore."

Claude kneeled down, carefully untwining the boy's arms from his waist. ''It is Christmas morning. It might lift your spirits if you came downstairs."

Alois nodded. ''As long as you come with me."

''Of course.''

When Alois entered the living room, he was taken aback by what he saw. The Christmas tree was strung with sparkly tinsel, and the ornaments gleamed as if they were lit up with lights. Some gifts were placed underneath the tree, which Alois knew all too well who they were for.

''And if you come into the dining room,'' began Claude, ''I have all your desired breakfast food for this particular holiday."

Alois followed Claude, a twinge of a sadness going through him. _The tree looks so much like the one Luka and I saw together. The last, and only one we saw together._

Alois stopped when he realized Claude was looking back at him, a puzzled expression on his face. He had stopped walking, and had fallen behind.

''It's…perfect Claude,'' the boy said, half-heartedly.

Claude cracked a smirk. ''Just as I thought it would be."

* * *

The day had been pleasant one. The Christmas buffet for breakfast was enormous and delicious. Some of the presents Alois had gotten included another pair of knee socks and some different types of tea. The dinner had also been splendidly prepared. After it was over, however, Alois found he just wanted to be…alone.

Now he was standing outside on a balcony which overlooked the courtyard. The stars had come up, brightening the sky. The boy leaned over the railing, looking at up at the twinkling lights. _After all this time, why do I still feel so distant from this place? What's missing?_

As Alois scanned the sky, one star in particular caught his eye. It was the largest one, as well as the brightest. It had five distinct points, all gleaming together. Next to it was a smaller star, though it was just as bright as the larger one. Alois stared at the both of them, captivated. Then he heard a voice.

''Jim?''

Alois gasped. _Was that-?_

''Master?''

Alois turned around. Hannah had come out onto the balcony, holding a mug and saucer. The Earl stared at her, still in shock from what he had just heard.

''Master,'' Hannah said again, ''is everything alright?"

Alois nodded, not taking his eyes off of her.

''I made some hot chocolate,'' she said, holding the mug out in front of her. "Would you like some?''

Alois stepped forward, taking the mug. His hands shook partially from the cold, and partially from shock. He took a sip, Hannah's gaze never leaving him. After he swallowed, he looked at Hannah and said, ''Why did you make hot chocolate?''

Hannah clasped her hands together nervously. ''Seeing as how it's Christmas, I thought it fit the occasion.

''Oh,'' Alois said, looking down at the mug. Then he looked back up at her and said, ''I'm going to drink the rest of this inside."

Hannah watched as the Earl walked towards the door, careful not to spill the drink in his hands. As he stepped through the frame, he murmured, ''Perhaps this holiday isn't so bad after all.'' Then he shut the door, silence ensuing afterwards.

A smile crept onto Hannah's face. _Claude will never understand that boy,_ she thought to herself _._ She put a hand over her heart, bowing her head. _Merry Christmas, Master._


End file.
